


A Collection Of SPN Drabbles

by justasmalltownsuperwholock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasmalltownsuperwholock/pseuds/justasmalltownsuperwholock
Summary: Just a few Supernatural drabbles that I originally posted on Wattpad and then Tumblr, so now I'm here. Hope you enjoy! :)





	1. Chapter 1

Emmalynn Dover-May:

Dark brown/almost black hair, fanfiction green eyes (yes I made her the Destiel love child), 5'7", author of an award winning fictional series (titled Supernatural) with the pen name "Alexandra Day", goes to the same coffee shop every day at exactly 1:32 pm.

_________

     Her day had started out normal, get up at 9:30 am, brush her hair and teeth, get dressed, sit at her desk for precisely 3 hours and 45 minutes, then start her 2 minute walk to her favorite coffee shop, Fandom House.

     The coffee at that place was amazing, not to mention the designs that they make with the creamer. She had once gotten two foxes that were so realistic that she was afraid that if she drank her coffee they would jump out and attack her. ****

     When Emmalynn looked up and saw that it was time to leave, she sighed in relief and slid on her favorite combat boots, walking out of her apartment building after checking to make sure that the doors and windows were locked.

     The walk was quiet, as usual. She sometimes wished that her life wasn't as normal as it was, but nooo, she had to have a boring as hell life with only her 3 legged cat, Zoey, to help her through times that were filled with terrible writers block and _way_ too much caffeine.  Not to mention that she's a 23 year old pansexual woman who hasn't gotten her timer yet.

     Yes, timer. In this universe you would get a timer on your wrist that counted down to when you first touched your soulmate. Usually people got it when they were 15 to 20 years old, some people got them before that though. Actually, Emmalynn has a cousin who got their timer the day they were born, having touched their soulmate during pick up at their daycare at the age of 3. They've been together since, which was 16 years ago. They're getting married in 7 months, actually.

     Actually, some people got their timers a few seconds before they met their soulmates, it happened all the time. And, I guess Emmalynn had nothing to worry about, there was once a man who didn't get his timer until he was 87, and even then he had to wait a year to find his soulmate.

     When Emmalynn arrived at the coffee shop, she saw a red headed girl sitting in the booth in front of the window, _Emmalynn's_ booth.

     She was curious, but kind of pissed at the same time. Well, yeah, there is no reason to be mad at someone who just so happens to be sitting in the booth that she has sat in for 9 years (yeah, 9) straight **(A/N: *coughcough* morelikecurlyamiright *coughcough*)**.

     And plus, this chick was hot.

     Emmalynn walked into Fandom House and sighed in relief at the smell. Freshly brewed coffee and-

     Wait, where the fuck did watermelon come from?

     She looked around to find that the only other person in the shop was the red headed girl sitting in her booth. _Hmm, she smells nice._

     Emmalynn shook her head to clear her thoughts and walked up to the counter, knocking on it 4 times, like always. Her second favorite worker Dean, aka her dad, walked up to her and smiled.

     "Hey Lynn, how have you been in the past 24 hours...... on the dot, actually." He looked at the clock, doing the head tilt thing that only his husband used to do. I guess it rubbed off on him.

     "Well, I have writer's block. Again **(A/N: I can relate, girl)**. I mean, I can't decide if I want to kill off Metatron and move on to a new villain already or keep him alive. It's so confusing! Oh, and there's a cutie sitting in my booth. Can I have my coffee please? I'm in dire need of some caffeine right now," she hadn't meant to say that much, and say it so loud, so when she heard a little shriek from behind her and turned to see the red head standing up at her with wide eyes and an open mouth, she was kind of shocked. Although not really.

     She suddenly felt a sharp pain on her left wrist and looked down to see a timer. With 37 seconds on it.

     "Oh. My. Chuck. You're Alexandra Day. _The_ Alexandra Day.  I'm actually meeting you. You're right here. Wait, please tell me you're actually Alexandra or I might just die of embarrassment. Wait, am I still talking? Shit, I am. I'll shut up now."

    Damn, was she a fast talker.

     Emmalynn held out her hand, momentarily forgetting about the thing on her wrist. Red head took it. And beeping was heard in the almost empty coffee shop.

     "Actually, it's Emmalynn. But I did write the series if that's what you're asking." The red heads hand was warm in her own and she smiled softly to her, staring into her green eyes.

     "M-my soulmate..... is fucking..... the writER OF THE BEST BOOK SERIES EVER AND SHE'S ACTUALLY TALKING TO ME AM I FUCKING DREAMING?!" Her voice was super smooth, even when yelling. 

     Behind Emmalynn, Dean was smiling while rubbing his ear.

     "Yeah, please don't blow your future father-in-laws ears off, please and thank you."

     "Future father in law? Wait.... you're..... oh shit I think I'm gonna die."

     Emmalynn sighed and looked at her dad, silently asking for coffee with her eyes, and turned back around to face her soulmate.

     "What's your name, Red?" She was tird of calling her red head, Chuck dammit.

     "Bradbury. Ch-Charlie Bradbury."


	2. Righteous Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel loses his memory. Dean talks to him.

Your name is Castiel.

Castiel. Do I have a last name?

Uh- y-yeah. Winchester. Your last name is Winchester.

What's your last name?

Wi-Winchester. It's.. uh, Dean Winchester.

Are we married?

Close. We- uh. I love you like you are my husband.. god, Cas, I love you so much... but I- this is the first time I've admitted it....

I think I  loved you too.

What? Why?

I.... I  don't know.... I just feel.. emotionally attracted to you. Anything else that I need to know?

Oh- uh. Yeah... your name is Castiel Winchester. You love bees. Your favourite colour is-

Green, right?

Uh... yeah, actually.

What's your favourite colour?

Blue. My favourite colour is blue.

Why is that?

Your eyes. They're blue.

Oh. Thanks,  I guess.

Yeah. Anyways, you always wear this stupid tan trench coat with a suit underneath it. You always have a blue tie that matches your eyes. Oh, and it's always backwards.

Why are you crying?

Because I love you. I fucking love you, and you don't remember me! You'll never love me back, not the way that you did! I just- I can't- I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, that you don't know what I'm talking about. I just love you. I love you. I-

Love you. I love you too, Dean.

No, no you don't. You're just saying that to-

Your name  is Dean Winchester. You love pie. Your favorite color is blue, because my eyes are blue. You love your car, a black 67' Chevy Impala, like she is your own child. And you, Dean Winchester, are my righteous man. I, after all, am the  one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.


End file.
